Systems and methods herein generally relate to scanning of sheets to produce scanned images, and more particularly to the processing of such scanned images with respect to security features.
Copying of proprietary data is a major problem for companies of all sizes. This ranges from the “almost harmless” pricelist copying, to the security of internal intellectual property or data of the government and military. For this reason, it is useful to deter people from improper copying. Deterrent is the preferred situation, since a crime that was never committed is largely preferred to a crime where the perpetrator was discovered and punished after the damage was done. In colloquial language, this is best stated as “an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.”